


The Time Skye Saved the World and No One Knew

by Ryojin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, F/F, F/M, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryojin/pseuds/Ryojin
Summary: I just got a little bored and thought about what would happen if my favorite Marvel character liked poking her nose in the Avengers business.This has turned into a One Shot series. The stories will not be connected or in any order.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 214





	1. The Time Skye Saved the World

The Avengers were sitting around a table testing out to see if anyone could pick up Thor’s hammer. Thor was just glad that Steve didn’t realize he nudged it when suddenly there was a loud piercing screech that got everyone’s attention. They all heard mechanical whirling and looked to see a half put together robot walk into the room. 

“No, how could you be worthy. Your all killers.” The robot tells the Avengers. 

“Stark?” Questions Steve. 

“Jarvis.” Tony asks confused. 

“Sorry I was asleep. Or I was a dream.” The robot puzzles out. “There was this terrible noise and I was tangled in….in strings. Had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.” 

“You killed someone?” Steve asks. 

“Wouldn’t have been my first call, but down in the real world we are faced with ugly choices.” The robot monologues

“Who sent you?” The Prince of Asgard asks. 

“I see a suit of Armor around the world.” A recording of Tony’s voice plays. 

“Ultron?” Bruce asks surprised. 

“In the flesh. Or no, not yet. Not this chrysalis, but I am ready. I am on a mission.” Ultron tells them. 

“What mission?” Natasha asks. 

“Peace in our time.” Ultron replies.

Suddenly robots break through the door to attack and the Avengers all tense to get ready when the robots crashed into the ground and shut off immediately. 

“Wait.. What?” Says a confused Ultron before the light goes out and its parts collapse on the floor. 

The Avengers are frozen. 

“What just happened?” Tony asks. 

Maria Hill starts laughing and everyone turns to her thinking she had gone crazy. She just points to a screen that makes everyone but Hill more confused. 

On the screen: 

Didn’t the Terminator movies teach you anything Stark? I am keeping my eye on you!  
-Skyenet

\---

In an underground base on the other side of the country in a undisclosed location a young woman skips through the hallway until reaching a door. She knocks.

“Come in.” She hears and then opens the door. 

“Thanks DC.” She says in an upbeat tone. 

“You look chipper today Skye.” He points out suspiciously. “Did you hack the pentagon again?” 

“Nope!” She replies immediately. “Stark made murderbots. I took care of it.” 

Coulson rubs his nose. “That man always gives me a headache. Keep an eye on the Avengers like usual.” 

“Sure thing DC!” She says and turns to skip back down the hallway humming. 

\---

Back in New York. 

“Who the hell is Skyenet!?” Stark yells. 

“Language!” Steve buts in. 

Hill was still laughing.


	2. The Time Skye Saved Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be more of a series of One Shots that are not connected unless specified and are in no particular order. Thank you for reading.

Two cars sped into the parking lot at the airport going far faster than they should have been. One was a sports car and the other was a luxury car. They both parked and got out of the car.

"You did good there. I thought I lost you back there." Tony Stark told Happy Hogan.

"You did sir. I had to take a shortcut." Happy replied.

"I got you, I got you." Tony replied as Happy got his bags out of the car. They approached the air plane where a man in military uniform was waiting.

"What is wrong with you." Col. Rhodes asked.

"What?" Tony asked

"Three hours." The Colonel states annoyed.

"I got caught doing a piece for vanity fair." Tony replied walking up the stairs to enter the plane.

"For three hours I have been standing here." Rhodes ranted.

"Waiting on you now." Tony said as he walked past him.

Then they all froze as 20 cop cars pulled into the parking lot along with what looked like a government SUV with an eagle on the side. A middle-aged man in a suit stepped out of the car.

"Mr. Stark. I am afraid you won't be going anywhere today." The man stated.

"And what makes you think you could stop me." Tony taunted.

"Last night a hacker released all of Starks business documents and it seems that Stark Industries has been selling weapons on the black market to terrorists." The government man stated not budging.

Tony and Rhodes were frozen in shock. "What? I just build things and party… Stane." Tony mutters thinking of the man he saw as a 2nd father who ran the business side of things. Tony walked down the plane to go with the agent to sort this all out. He may have been a drunk asshole but he doesn't sell weapons to terrorists.

\---

2 days later in a café

A girl sat in a booth on her laptop typing away as she looked up at the news that was reporting on the arrest of Obadiah Stane and all his crimes.

It showed a video of Tony walking up to a podium. "I am shocked at what was found in the investigation. I am appalled at what a man I have looked up to my whole life was doing with my fathers company and it has shown that I need to step up and take charge. I apologize for all the pain that this has caused you out there and from now on Stark industries will no longer be creating weapons. We will work on breakthroughs in the medical field, clean energy, and much more. Stark Industries needs to make up for all the lives it has hurt. Thank you." He stepped away from the microphone.

The girl watched the interview smiling. "I am glad he wasn't involved in what a leaked. He seems like a smart guy."

The hacker munched her way through the pancakes looking for her next target. This Ian Quinn guy seemed shady.


	3. The Time Skye Saved the Rogues

She walked off the quinjet onto the landing pad. She paused to look around the facility that was located in the middle of the ocean. She walked toward the doors to enter the facility that she was task to go to and the guards looked at her.

"Identification." The guard said.

She handed it over while the guard looked at it.

"What is your business here Deputy Director May." The guard asked handing the credentials over.

"I am here for a prisoner transfer." The agent says.

"What prisoner?" Asked the guard.

"Barton. After SHIELD lost much of its data, we need to recover information from agents and we have a case that Barton worked on in the past." She stated.

The guard pulled up a data pad to confirm that there was a prisoner transfer scheduled which it was. "This way Deputy Director. Welcome to the Raft." He said as he led her into the building.

Barton was laying down on his bed staring up at the ceiling like he had been for the last month since the capture. He wished he was home but he was more worried about Wanda. She was locked up like she was in an insane asylum. She wasn't made to be stuck in a place like this.

The doors that led into the room suddenly opened and one of the guards he recognized entered with a young woman. He looked at her curiously as she was dressed in a SHIELD combat uniform.

The guard swaggered over while the girl pulled out a tablet and started typing away like she wasn't even in a top-secret government facility.

"Barton. It seems that you are being transferred." The guard said opening his cell.

Clint was confused and didn't really want to be transferred he wanted to stay and look out for the time.

"Why am I being transferred?" He asks as he stands up from the bed.

The guard opened the cell door while Clint cautiously stood still.

"That is up to Deputy Director Melinda May of SHIELD. You would need to ask her." The guard pointed to the girl who was much to young to be the Melinda May he knew. While it wouldn't surprise him if it was her daughter based on the girls looks and baring but definitely not Melinda May. Something was up.

He looked to the girl who had looked up at the mention of her name. She made eye contact with Clint and winked.

Barton was a still confused what was going on with this stranger.

Suddenly all the alarms in the base started going of and loud thuds could be heard from down the corridor from where the guard had just come from. The guard spun around looking for what was going on.

The girl didn't even pay attention as she typed on her tablet.

"Hey. Somethings wrong. We need to get out of here." The guard was freaking out a little.

The girls hand suddenly went to her holster and whipped out her gun and shot the guard without even looking up from the tablet. The guard went down quickly and Clint could see glowing blue lines on the skin of where the guard was shot.

"And done." The girl said as she clicked one more button and all the cell doors opened and Wanda's restraints fell off. Scott, Wanda, Sam, and Clint all stood up and walked out of their cells slowly.

Clint took the lead. "Who are you and what is going on? I know you aren't Melinda May." He said threateningly. She may be breaking them out of prison but prison was better than being experimented on by unknown entities.

The girl smiled unlike any SHIELD operative would. She held out her hand. "Hi. I am Daisy. But we should go. The guards will be locked in the barracks and control room for the next 35 minutes and the anti-air weapons and communications are down for the next hour. I can tell you on the way."

With that she walked out of the room and walked down the hall. Clint and the others followed behind her. They heard shouting behind the doors that were all shut along the corridor, but none of the doors were opening.

Daisy was walking down the hall almost skipping like she didn't have a care in the world. Finally, they made it to the end of the hall and they went out to the landing pad and got on the quinjet and took off.

"Why did you save us?" Clint asked as they were flying through the air.

Daisy looked at him and shrugged. "I was bored."

\---

In a secret base somewhere

Phil walked into the room smiling.

"What's up Phil?" May asked. He hadn't been this happy since Daisy left.

"Apparently Melinda May broke into the Raft and broke the Avengers out of Prison." Phil smirked knowingly.

"You know I was right here Phil." She said with her usual blank face, not reacting at all to the news.

"I know. Daisy always liked to impersonate you." He said still smirking.

"Then why are you still here?" May asked barely paying attention.

"Because you and I both know that the Raft always makes confirmation calls for security reasons." Phil retorted looking at May.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Phil. I still have work to do." May said as she dismisses him.

To anyone else they wouldn't have seen anything but he saw the small quirk of her lip. He chuckled and left May's office.

When the door shut May looked over at her call log and saw the call from the Raft she got yesterday and shook her head. "You better get Barton and Romanoff to keep training you. I can't have someone make such sloppy mistakes while pretending to be me." May says quietly to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are a lot more fun to write than I originally thought they would be. If you have any ideas or requests leave a review or send a message. Thanks for reading.


	4. The Time Skye Saved the World Accidentally

Skye was in her van that was parked in some alley way behind a restaurant. It was her hundredth time hacking into the pentagon for the Rising Tide but it was always fun to do it anyway. Predictable, but fun. Except, this time was different. While she was hacking into the data for some project called Pegasus, (Skye thought the governments exaggerated names for things was always ridiculous) something she had never seen before popped up.

"What the hell is this?" She wondered.

"What is going on?" Miles asked over the speakers. "This should have been a quick in and out for you."

"Just a second. I have never seen coding like this. It is so fascinating and unique." Skye said looking at her computer. "A huge net just popped up blocking all access!"

"Are they onto you?" Miles asked annoyed.

"No. I don't think this is the pentagon, but it is so beautiful. It is connected everywhere and in all relays across the city." Skye says in wonder looking at the masterpiece in front of her.

"Just hurry up. We need this information." Miles cuts her off.

Skye huffs annoyed. "Fine. You don't see elegance like that anymore." Skye types on her computer for a minute before pausing and sighing sadly. "Sorry gorgeous. Any other time I would have liked to study you." She clicked the enter key uploading her personally created virus destroying the network that had suddenly appeared.

"Are you in yet?" Miles asked impatiently.

"Yes. I got what we came fore." Skye replies.

"Good. Move out of the city before you are tracked." Miles hangs up.

Skye stares at her screen sadly. She had been excited to see something new. All government agencies are so similar to hack into it gets boring. "Oh well. I could always go after SHIELD again." Skye hops into the driver's seat and drives out of the city.

\---

12 Blocks Away

The Avengers stare at a pile of dead Chitauri that just fell out of the portal with confused expressions. They all turned to Loki who just stared at what had happened with his mouth agape.

"That wasn't what was supposed to happen." He said quietly.

A motorcycle pulls up with Bruce Banner in rough clothes. "Did I miss it?"

\---

On the Helicarrier

Fury looked confused. The screen with a bunch of shaded out figures were talking.

"Good job with the program it worked well." The World council congratulated him.

"Yeahhhh…" Fury replied.

\---

2 days later

Skye is at a diner eating when she looks up at the news playing on TV.

"What! I missed an alien invasion!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely got this idea from Independence day. I like the idea of her being her BAMF self and saving the world on accident.


	5. The Time Skye Saved Captain Marvel

Vers was had followed the Skrull to the train and finally entered through the back and all the passengers turned to look at her. Everyone looked at her like she was an alien, which she was. She just smiled back while looking over all the faces of the passengers. There was an old man who was reading something out loud. She pulled down the book and the old man looked at her and smiled and she smiled back. He seemed nice. She continued on searching into the next train car before she saw the old lady, she ran into getting off the train.

She punched the woman who suddenly jumped into the air and landed a kick on her. Vers smashed the lady's head into a poll and then was pushed back and one of the passengers grabbed her from behind to hold her. She pushed him off and chased the Skrull who spun around and kicked her but Vers was able to grab and flip the woman onto the ground but then the passengers grabbed her again and the Skrull got up and ran while Vers was held.

She watched the Skrull get further away before she suddenly fell and hit her head and was immediately unconscious. The old lady turned into a green alien and everyone on the train looked shocked then over to the 7 year old girl in the seat whose foot was still in the aisle.

She blushed under the attention. "What are you looking at?! That lady got off on the last stop. She was obviously a shapeshifter. Old ladies don't do flying jump kicks." The girl retorted.

Everyone let go of Vers who went to the Skrull. She looked to the girl. "Thanks kid."

"No problem!" She blushed under the attention.

"What is your name?" Vers asked.

"Mary." The girl pouted. "That's what the nuns call me. But I prefer Skye."

"Well Skye, I hope you become a big strong warrior so all your enemies' quake before you." Vers comments before grabbing the Skrull and leaving.

Skye was unsure how to take the compliment but smiled.

In the back of the car the old man watched and smiled. "Yes, Quake would be a great name for a hero." He started jotting down some ideas.

\---

A few hours later

Vers was in a room with Fury and the Skrull.

"So, you are saying the Kree are the bad guys?" She asked confused.

"Duh. Everyone knows that." The Skrull replied.

After that the Skrull and Vers were able to go to the Pegasus base together and get all the answers they needed without any hassle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be a fun idea to do something with Captain Marvel since Skye was so young then. I was thinking of coming back to it at some point and having her be friends with Monica Rambeau. Leave a review with any ideas or comments.
> 
> Thank You


	6. The Time Skye Saved Sokovia

The Avengers were discussing what to do with the floating city. Tony was underneath cutting into the engine to possibly destroy it and cause the city to fall. The others worked to evacuate. Clint noticed a kid that had been forgotten and ran over to grab him to be evacuated. At the same time Ultron was flying around shooting at the Avengers in a Quinjet.

Clint found the boy and picked him up in time to see Ultron shooting toward him. He turned to try to protect the boy as much as he could. Suddenly there was a breeze of wind and he looked up to see Pietro Maximoff standing where he had been as he had pushed them out of the way to take the bullets for him.

Pietro suddenly looked down and noticed a lack of bullets. He was confused.

"Hey speedy." A voice said from in front of the two.

They both look to see a woman dressed similar to Natasha and they see what looks to be almost a distortion of air and a pile of crushed bullets in front of her.

"I need a ride to the center consul. Think you can get me there." She flashes a smile. Suddenly she whips her arm out and that same distortion goes toward the Quinjet that just tried to kill them and it slams into the jet and it crashes.

"I think I am in love." The speedster says dazedly.

The woman smiles a flirty smile. "Wait till after the first date. I expect less explosions. Now about that ride."

Pietro smirks and picks her up in a flash. He runs to where his sister is still holding off Ultrons. When they arrive, the woman he carried blasted a few of the Ultrons away before walking up to the consul.

"Keep them busy and tell Stark not to destroy the engines." She ordered before hooking up what looked to be a phone to the main consul, not even paying attention to the siblings.

"Stark don't destroy the engine." Wanda states into the comms.

"If we don't stop this now it will only get worse!" Stark yelled back.

"There is a woman here doing something to it. She seems to know what she is doing." Wanda replies while she and Pietro kept the robots off the stranger.

"Are the civilians evacuated." She asked without looking up from the phone.

"Yes." Pietro replied after checking in with Barton.

"Good." She smirked before clicking one more button before the whole place shuddered and stopped. All the Avengers looked around confused.

Then against all odds the city started lowering slowly.

"What are you doing?" Wanda asked.

"I cut the engines to the propulsion system by 30% so that by my estimates the city will be lowering at a speed of 15 mph." She replied keeping a close eye on her phone.

Suddenly Iron Man, Thor, and Captain America arrived with the destruction of the last of Ultrons destroyed.

"Who are you?" Iron Man asked abruptly.

"Daisy." She replied shortly.

With that everyone was silent while she made sure they lowered at a safe speed before the city set back down in the crater that was left. They all let out a sigh of relief they didn't realize they were holding.

Daisy wrapped up her phone before looking at everyone smiling. "Good job guys." Then she just turns around and walks away.

"Wait!" Captain America yells. Daisy turns around giving a questioning look. "Thanks for your help Daisy." He offers kindly.

She nods her head before looking to Pietro. "I'll be seeing you around handsome."

She suddenly disappears.

They all looked at each other wondering if that really happened.

\---

5 days later

They had finished the cleanup in Sokovia before returning to the tower. Stark was helping both siblings move in and feel at home.

"I got these for you." Stark said to the Maximoffs giving them phones. "I just activated them. They are state of the art protected phones for communication. No one outside the Avengers will be able to…" Suddenly there was a ring tone going off on the phone Pietro was given causing them all to freeze.

He cautiously brought the phone up to his ear as he answered it. "Hello?" Pietro asks.

"Are you available for Friday night?" A familiar voice asks on the other line.

"Daisy?" He asked while the other two looked at him with surprise all over their faces.

"Yep! So, Friday?" She replies happily.

"Yes…" He says uncertainly.

"Good. Also tell Stark to get better security." Skye hangs the phone up leaving shocked Avengers on the other end. Which she laughs at since she had been hooked into their security cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is already a repeat but I always liked the idea of Skye and Pietro together. Also most of these stories have been about Skye being badass about hacking. I wanted one that involved her powers. If you have any ideas leave them in a comment.
> 
> Thank you.


	7. The Time Skye Saved the Accords

Daisy was uncomfortable with what was being asked of her. She had always been in the shadows her entire life whether it was hacking or working with SHIELD. Even if Quake was known she was still hidden in a shroud of mystery. This would put her on the front page of the newspapers. But it was her responsibility with everything going on. The Inhumans had come to her for help. They didn't feel safe and they looked to her to lead them and Coulson was the one that had put her in charge of interactions with powered people. She wanted the responsibility to help people and this was the first time that she really felt it was going outside of her comfort zone.

"Ms. Johnson." Some guy in a suit interrupted her train of thought.

"Yes?" She asked.

"They are about ready for you. They pushed back the King of Wakanda's speech." He pointed out before leaving.

Daisy took a deep breath. So many leaders around the world are here to put restrictions against those with powers and everyone else is too afraid to out themselves to speak against it. Word had it the Avengers were arguing about what it meant for them that they can't look past their selfish noses to think about how this affects everyone else.

She was waved over and walked into the room. Which had several people watching her. They all had been informed that she was here to speak against the Accords but no one knew who she was.

She walked up to the podium and took a deep breath and looked at the crowd looking at her expectantly. She let the breath out before she began.

"Hello. I am not really a public speaker so bear with me on this." She looked to the cameras that were broadcasting this out to the world.

"I know that the world is afraid. After what happened with Ultron, what happened in Lagos, you have every right to be afraid. People with powers can literally move mountains. I know this because I have moved a mountain myself." She revealed and suddenly everyone was a lot more focused on her and several were looking around worried. She could even see some guards ready to move expecting this to be an attack.

"But I am not really here to talk about myself. The Avengers and the people in the news are only a fraction of the people out there with powers. Most people want to just continue with their normal lives. I know a guy who works construction that has powers to heat of his hands. You know what he does with his powers?" She asks and pauses to see everyone looking at her questioningly. "He keeps his coffee warm. That's all. He doesn't commit crimes or kill people. He uses it to keep his coffee warm so he can go to work and take care of his family."

"I dated a man who had the ability to manipulate electricity. No where near what Thor can do, but you know what he did with his powers?" She pauses again. "He was a doctor and spent his time in third world countries treating people. He only used his powers in place of a defibrillator since he usually didn't have access to them." She looked out to all the leaders. Some of them she could tell were more into being power hungry then actually protecting their people.

"I understand for all those people out there are afraid where the next attack will be and you feel helpless and this is a way to control which feels helpless. But the fact is you are here condemning an entire population for the actions of a few. These accords allow government control over everyone that has some type of powers, but where does that line get drawn. Iron Man doesn't have powers but he is being included in this. So, does that mean every engineer or scientist capable of making weapons is subject to the government as well?"

"I am not here to tell you that people with powers should not be held accountable. We should. If someone with powers robs a bank they should be arrested as a bank robber. But if a person with powers wants to join the police force, they should be allowed to help. If a person with powers wants to work as a clerk at the store, they should be able to without judgement." She paused a little in her rant. She really had gotten up on the soap box there.

"I worked for SHIELD before Hydra revealed itself. I worked for the government to help capture bad guys. People with powers. They are no different than anyone else. There are some good and some bad, but most just want to be left alone. Most people with powers are no more dangerous than someone with a gun. Guns are used to shoot people and rob banks. Does this mean everyone with a hunting rifle should be treated as such?" She smiled and looked over everyone that was there listening to her.

"I advocate that you should come up with a bill for people with powers. But it should be more about what to do if someone with powers does something wrong. You could have a task force, similar to what SHIELD did, that specializes in dealing with powered people. It is smart to be ready, but discrimination against an entire population will only bring about a revolution." Daisy concluded to the silence of the room.

After an awkward amount of time Daisy had enough. "Thank you."

She made a step off the podium before she felt something off. She threw up her arms to the windows instinctively and absorbed the explosion from the bomb that just went of outside. It took a large amount of power to shield the entire area from the explosion that when it died down, she fell to her knees. There was a trickle of blood coming out of her nose.

The entire assembly was looking at her shocked. She turned her exhausted face to them and smiled.

"Are you going to arrest me for using powers without your permission now?" Then she passed out right there.

\---

3 days later

The Avengers had some arguments among themselves about what was going on but were able to deal with the threat from the bomber which turned out to be a frame job. The government dignitaries were still working on rewriting the Accords and putting more thought into it for everyone rather than just the Avengers which is what had been on their mind.

Daisy was recovering in a hospital. The power use took a lot out of her.

The door to her room opened and in walked someone she had seen at the accords.

"Hello Ms. Johnson." He greeted her.

"Hello Prince T'Challa." She replied.

"I just wanted to thank you. If you didn't have the courage of standing up there in front of the Accords, then my father would likely be dead, with several others if it wasn't for your actions." He told her.

"It is no problem." She assured him.

"No. All of this wouldn't have happened if we weren't so blinded by our pain of what happened to our people. I spent more time looking into what happened in Lagos and more around the world and I agree with what you said. If the governments of the world worked more with people like the Avengers then maybe mistakes wouldn't be made when people feel like they have to act alone. Those people in Lagos were stealing a biological weapon that would have killed millions, the bomb going off in that market would have killed hundreds."

Daisy nodded along with the Prince agreeing with him. "And if Wanda had more time training, she may have more control with her powers. There is a lot of ifs you can add to what has happened but there are civilian casualties in military operations. It is a sad fact that I am sure you are aware of… as the Black Panther." She added with a smile.

His eyes narrowed. "Of course… Quake."

"If Wakanda ever needs any help just call. Or have your tech genius sister call. I don't mind calls from cute girls." Her smile growing.

He chuckled. "I think she would enjoy talking to you. Although if you are busy, we will just leave a message with Coulson."

He turned and walked out of the room laughing at his spunky new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer than normal as well as a lot more serious but I thought it would be interesting seeing her speaking against the Accords. Also I am pretty sure I messed up the timeline of when Civil War happened against Agents of SHIELD but I don't really care. Also in case you haven't noticed I am a fan of cocky, flirty Daisy so that side of her will probably show up a lot in these stories.
> 
> Thank You


	8. The Time Skye Saved The Wakandan Aides

Captain America just threw his shield in the air after noticing the explosive that attached to it. He was suddenly hit from behind and thrown. He turned to see Crossbones in his armor.

"There you are, you son of a bitch." The Hydra operative ground out. "I have been waiting for this." He walked forward and landed another hit launching Steve 10 ft through the air.

He tried to land an axe kick but Steve rolled out of the way and got up and blocked a punch before delivering one of his own to Crossbones helmet.

Crossbones through several punches which Steve blocked or dodged.

Crossbones finally landed an uppercut launching Steve into a wall which he recovered from before getting another hit to the head.

They got locked into a grapple trying to get the upper hand.

"This is for dropping a building on my face." Crossbones threatened. Suddenly blades came out of his gauntlet and he sent a punch to Steve's face which he dodged.

Steve was able to get the gauntlet away from Crossbones before another blade came out of the other one. Steve was once again able to block and landed a round house kick on him and sent Crossbones flying.

Crossbones took off his helmet as he knelt in the dirt and Steve approached the downed figure.

Steve grabbed his shoulder while being surprised at his scarred visage.

Crossbones chuckled. "I think I look pretty good all things considered."

"Who's your buyer?" Steve asked.

"You know, he knew you." Crossbones replied ignoring the question. "Your pal, Your buddy, Your Bucky."

"What did you say?" Steve asked angrily.

"He remembered you." Crossbones replied mockingly. "I was there, He got all weepy about it. Till they put his brain back in a blender. He wanted you to know something. He said to me 'Please tell Rodgers, when you gotta go, you gotta go.'" Crossbones chuckled "And your gonna go with.."

Suddenly a shot rang out and Crossbones head snapped back and he fell to the ground. Steve looked and saw blue veins stretching across his forehead and he turned to see a young woman lowering her gun.

"He had a bomb vest. Always check for bombs before questioning someone…. And I thought I was the rookie." She said under her breath not thinking about the super soldiers hearing.

She walked up and grabbed Crossbones. "You guys got the virus and we got him." She stated before dragging him away.

"Wait!" He said as he went to stop her.

Suddenly he hear a gun cock and saw an older Asian woman holding a gun on him.

"Calm down May." Natasha said as she walked up eyeing the only other woman in SHIELD that could keep up with her. "Let them go Steve. They are trustworthy."

The first agent nodded before dragging crossbones away.

May nodded and went to follow.

"I expect answers sometime soon." Natasha told her retreating friend.

"Sure. When you and Barton agree on what happened in Budapest." May said.

"Come on! You know he's too stubborn to admit he is wrong." Natasha whined.

"Pot." May snarked back as the two left.

"Who was that?" Steve asked.

"Allies." Natasha replied.

\---

On a Quinjet a few minutes later

"The prisoner is secure. You can drop the act." May pointed out.

"Oh My God that was freaking Captain America! I can't believe I walked up and was all cool like that with him!" Daisy Fangirled.

May just rolled her eyes fondly at her protégé continuing to freak out.

"And then you pulled a gun on him like wopah!" Daisy said mimicking May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. Sorry for the break. I have been house hunting recently and it takes up a lot of time. I hope you like the latest installment in this story and btw the wopah sound at the end is exactly like Chandler from friends trying to make a whip sound.
> 
> Thank you and leave a review for any questions or ideas.


	9. The Time Skye Saved Shuri From Boredom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a sequel to Chapter 7: The Time Skye Saved The Accords

Prince T'Challa walked down the stairs to his sister's lab to see a common sight that had been occurring recently. His sister was talking excitedly with Quake. He rolled his eyes at the sight. Daisy Johnson had been visiting Wakanda fairly often since his father had given her an open invitation since the accords.

"What are you two conspiring about?" He asked teasingly. He would never admit it but Daisy had quickly become a little sister to him.

The two looked up to him with mischievous smiles. "Nothing." They said in unison.

He looked at them flatly. Which had them look at each other nervously.

"Alright! I am building Quake gauntlets." Shuri blurted giving in to her brother's glare.

"Shuri!" Daisy turned to her at being sold out.

"I couldn't handle it!" Shuri said back.

T'Challa chuckled at the two fondly. "And what do these 'Quake Gauntlets' do?" He asked.

"I am trying to replicate Daisy's power into these gauntlets here." She gestures to gauntlets on the table that look like panther heads. "I probably could have made them without Daisy's help but with her I can dial down the correct frequency and put in several settings for strength and different frequency depending what they are needed for such as knocking a human down, flying, or several other instances." Shuri explained.

She explained more but he tuned out the technobabble the two of them had going back and forth about the different uses for them.

He had a content smile on his face at the interaction between the two. Shuri was always a bubbly person but no one her age could keep up with her when it came to science here and everyone else here saw her as the princess. He knew she hid it well, but she had been lonely.

Daisy had cured that quickly and the two were always around plotting something whether it was some scientific device to save the world or if it was a prank on him.

"Can you put that in the Black Panther suit? It would be useful if I could use it to fly or hover like Quake." He thought out.

Shuri was silent for a second before nodding. "I could probably do that brother."

"Good." He had a bit of a mischievous smile himself. "I came down here to tell you that dinner is about ready." He turned to leave. "Baba said to bring your girlfriend as well." He said as he quickly ran up the stairs as he heard things being thrown where he was standing and shouting.

He could just picture how red their faces were. They were such oblivious idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was just a fun little fluff. I really like Shuri and think her and Daisy would get along well. Let me know in the comments if you have any ideas you can think about. I would love to hear them and maybe get some more ideas from what you guys think.
> 
> Thank You.


End file.
